El Misterio del Peinado del Líbero
by kharito
Summary: Hinata le pregunta a Nishinoya por qué nunca se deja el cabello caído. Él cree que se ve ridículo pero al otro día aparece de esa forma y descubre que tiene un misterioso encanto, digo, poder cof cof! Asanoya (obviously!) UkaiXNishinoya (sí u ) UkaiXSugawara (oh mi lindo suga) UkaiXNishinoyaXSugawara (ejem,yo no suelo escribir estas cosas) DaichiXSugawara (Implícito)
¿Qué puedo decir? Sólo una excusa para escribir lemon. Una fantasía provocada por la falta de sueño.

y... Ukai, dios, no se que me pasa con él! si es su posicion de poder o que es el mayor o que es tan malote ¡no lo se! pero viva el Ukai x Todos

por qué estos personajes son tan yaoiables?! me consumen! jajaja...

 **Ni Haikyuu ni sus personajes me pertenecen-**

he recibido malas influencias de este fandom... antes, el lemon era un mero trámite para mí... ahora, es el argumento principal... jajaja

.

.

.

 **El Misterio del Peinado del Lí** **bero**

\- ¡¿Nishinoya-senpai, por qué nunca usas el pelo caído?!

Estaban en una práctica del club tal como cualquier otra. Hinata hacía los ejercicios de calentamiento al lado del líbero y, recordando el campamento de entrenamiento, le preguntó con curiosidad sobre su peinado.

Yuu pensó un momento y musitó:

-Verás… es porque…

Recordaba que había una razón… ¿Cuál era?... ¡Ah, sí!

\- ¡Porque me veo ridículo! La gente siempre se me queda mirando con caras raras.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Pero yo te vi en el campamento! ¡No te veías para nada raro! ¡¿Cierto, Tanaka-san?!

El calvo recordó esa ocasión y respondió:

\- Ah… Sí, es verdad. No lucías raro.

\- ¡Ya ves! ¡Deberías intentarlo! Sólo para variar un poco, ¿no?

Insistió Hinata entusiasmado.

Al otro día Nishinoya apareció en la escuela con el cabello lacio y caído.

En su salón de clase, sus compañeros lo miraron como si fuese un chico nuevo. Incluso en el patio, cuando venía, varias personas se voltearon para verlo mejor. Hombre y mujeres por igual se detenían y lo miraban fijamente.

¡Seguramente se veía ridículo! ¡Tan enano! ¡Como un niño de primaria! ¡Qué molesto!

Cuando pasaron lista de alumnos, la maestra levantó la vista para buscarlo mientras decía su nombre. Vio que un niño de cabello negro levantaba la mano y le cedió la palabra. No sabía quién era, pero quizás sabía que había pasado con Nishinoya.

\- Adelante, habla.

Autorizó.

\- ¿Qué? No… sólo estaba respondiendo a la lista.

Respondió Yuu confundido.

\- ¿Nombre?

Quiso saber ella para marcar su asistencia.

\- Nishinoya Yuu…

-¡¿Quéeee?!

Todo el curso exclamó atónito al mismo tiempo.

El líbero arrugó el ceño con molestia. ¿De verdad se daban cuenta recién ahora?

Cuando llegó al gimnasio para la práctica del club, sus compañeros lo reconocieron de inmediato aunque no estaban menos sorprendidos.

\- Te ves… diferente…

Fue lo que le dijeron. El sólo se encogió de hombros y actuó como siempre.

\- ¡Asahi-san! ¡Lánzame unos remates, por favor!

Pidió animadamente en el tiempo que el entrenador dispuso para entrenamiento libre. Azumane se sobresaltó y dejó caer el balón de sus manos.

\- ¡C-Claro!…

Respondió nervioso y luego siguió el camino de la pelota hasta alcanzarla y recuperarla.

¿Era idea suya o Azumane andaba más saltón que de costumbre? Era la segunda vez que dejaba caer una pelota cuando le hablaba y antes también le llegó un balonazo en la cara por estarlo mirando distraído mientras Yuu practicaba levantamientos.

Ahora que lo pensaba… todos estaban actuando raro. Cuando fue por una botella con agua se enredó con Daichi quien intentó coger la misma que él, entonces el capitán quitó la mano rápidamente y se sonrojó mientras se disculpaba. Nunca Daichi le había mirado así. Por otra parte, Suga estaba muy cariñoso hoy con él. Cada vez que estaba a su alcance el vicecapitán alargaba los brazos y estrujaba fuertemente al líbero mientras ponía esa gran sonrisa que tenía. Antes lo hacía algunas veces, pero hoy era muy insistente. Cuando estaba enseñándole, a un exageradamente tímido Yamaguchi, a arrastrarse por el suelo luego de una recepción, sus compañeros de segundo año y también Tsukishima estuvieron un rato observándolos, poniendo caras raras. Si no los conociera creería que le estaban mirando el trasero…. El rubio los miraba fijamente y estuvo a punto de encararlo, pero más le preocupaba el brillo extraño en los ojos de los otros. Además había cruzado la vista con Kiyoko varias veces, lo que le decía que la chica ahora notaba su existencia. Hasta el entrenador se incomodaba cuando iba a su lado para decirle cosas y miraba a otro lado con lo que, no quería creer, era sonrojo en su rostro.

Los únicos que lo trataban como siempre eran Hinata, Tanaka y Kageyama.

-¿Qué les pasa a todos hoy día? Están comportándose muy raro.

Les dijo a las tres personas normales cuando estaban reunidos.

\- Todos están pendientes de ti hoy, Noya. Era lo mismo en el salón de clases.

Comentó Tanaka extrañado.

\- ¡Es que Noya-san se ve muy lindo hoy!

Exclamó con inocencia y honestidad Hinata. Recibió a cambio un coscorrón de Kageyama que respondía:

\- ¡¿Cómo va a ser eso, idiota?! Qué idea más estúpida…

\- ¡¿Qué sabes tú?! ¡Baka-yama!

Se defendió el más bajo, sobándose la cabeza.

\- ¿Lindo?...

Murmuró Nishinoya sin entender.

\- ¡Sí, lindo! ¡Pones a todos nerviosos!

Reafirmó su postura el número 10.

\- ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Tú crees?!

\- Tiene sentido…

Apoyó Tanaka, meditando la teoría de shoyo.

\- ¡Deberías comprobarlo!

Exclamó seguido el calvo, admirado de su propia genialidad al ocurrírsele esa idea.

\- ¡¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?!

Respondió agitado y avergonzado Yuu.

\- ¡Es fácil! Sólo tienes que coquetearle a alguno de ellos.

Nishinoya tragó en seco. ¿Lo haría? Tanaka lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa que le contagió. Era su momento para portarse mal.

El líbero se acercó al entrenador. La mayor autoridad, esa sería su presa.

\- Ukai-sensei…

Le llamó melodiosamente mientras invadía su espacio personal.

\- ¿Q-Qué pasa, Nishinoya?

Preguntó de vuelta el joven, algo nervioso.

-Ultimamente el entrenamiento es muy exigente…

Le dijo para luego levantarse la polera blanca hasta el cuello, descubriendo su abdomen y sus pectorales.

\- Mire, ya me estoy _poniendo duro_ …

Agregó acentuando sensualmente las últimas palabras, mientras se recorría con un dedo desde el pecho hasta el borde del pantalón corto. Vio a Ukai tragar en seco, sin poder quitar la vista de su cuerpo.

¡Era cierto!

Una idea cruzó su mente embriagada de poder.

Llamó a Suga al lado de Ukai para que lo siguieran a los vestidores con una tonta excusa. De pasada le pidió a Ryu que enviara a Asahi en quince minutos más.

Cuando entraron en los vestidores con piso de madera, el líbero cerró la puerta tras de sí bajo la atenta mirada de los otros dos. Se quitó la polera lenta, hipnotizante y sensualmente para luego acercarse a Ukai quien comenzaba a respirar por la boca. Lo guió del brazo, lo sentó en el suelo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Todo estaba en silencio, una atmosfera especial se había levantado y nadie quería romper tal encantamiento.

Noya bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna del entrenador, quien se tenso pero no protestó. Comenzó a masajear y sobar para despertar su sexo. No tardó nada. Casi le dio risa lo fácil que fue. Ukai estaba duro, con su pene erecto pujando la tela de su pantalón que se había estrechado. Era una gran erección, el entrenador estaba bien dotado.

Metió su mano a través del borde elástico y sacó afuera su miembro hinchado y caliente.

Ukai jadeó inmóvil.

Noya lo masturbó firme y rápido, haciéndole curvar su espalda. Pero el entrenador tenía algunas cartas bajo la manga y con sus manos acarició el pecho de Yuu hasta alcanzar sus apetitosos pezones los cuales estimuló con la yema de sus dedos y después con su lengua húmeda y juguetona. El pequeño gimió sintiendo pacer y aceleró su mano haciendo rugir de excitación al entrenador.

Sugawara miraba todo esto incrédulo, aunque en su pantalón ya había una semi erección.

\- Tú no lo sabes, suga-san.

Le dijo Noya con la voz quebradiza y erótica producto de las lamidas de Ukai en sus sensibles botones.

\- Pero Ukai-sensei te desea…

El peliplateado lo miró sorprendido. Y seguido Ukai lo observó con la mirada oscurecida de lujuria, confirmándole que era cierto.

\- Ukai-sensei… esta es tu oportunidad…

Le incitó en su oído Noya, tentándolo como un demonio.

El entrenador se separó de Yuu, fue hasta Sugawara, le quitó de un tirón la polera y lo bajó cargando su peso sobre sus hombros hasta que se arrodillara. Entonces tomó su pene erecto y se lo puso en los labios. El peliplateado sintió el presemen mojándole los labios y lo caliente que estaba esa cosa hinchada y furiosa.

-vamos, sugawara… yo soy el entrenador, merezco lo mismo y más que el capitán…

Le habló sobándole los labios con la cabeza de su pene.

Suga estaba caliente. Su cuerpo ardía y es que el entrenador era atractivo y dominante. Le gustaba eso de él como le gustaba en Daichi. No debería… pero pensó en la forma en que su capitán lo tomaría después de saber lo que había hecho con el entrenador. Daichi era celoso y posesivo y le haría saber a su cuerpo quien era su dueño, penetrándolo con salvajismo y sin piedad, para borrar cualquier rastro de Ukai sobre su piel. Quería eso y quería a Ukai.

Separó lentamente los labios y se deslizó por el gran pene de Ukai, metiéndoselo a la boca. El joven le acarició los cabellos plateados mientras le decía lo maravillosa que era su boca. El vice-capitán no perdió tiempo y empezó un ritmo diestro que derritió en jadeos al entrenador.

Su pene sabía amargo contra su lengua cuando la enroscaba alrededor o succionaba su cabeza. No era como el de Daichi, tan dulzón y rico. Sugawara comenzó a tocarse sobre la ropa mientras pensaba en Daichi. Su corazón nunca tendría otro dueño. Aunque Ukai no estaba mal, su miembro era grueso y poderoso, el de un hombre adulto. Era diferente pero excitante.

De pronto Nishinoya se arrodilló al lado de suga y pidió una probada. Ukai sonrió complacido y caliente. Los dos estudiantes más lindos de su club le estaban haciendo un servicio. Noya se veía exquisito con su pelo lacio y caído, era muy lindo y tentador, daban ganas de someterlo con esa actitud desenvuelta y segura, en contraste con su apariencia frágil. Y Sugawara, dios, era un príncipe, capaz de volver loco a cualquiera con su inmaculada piel blanquecina tan invitadora, su fino cabello plateado y ese lunar tan erótico en su mejilla. Lo deseaba desde la primera vez que lo vio. Cuantas noches había sido su fantasía entre las sábanas. Y ahora lo tenía aquí. Lamiéndole la hombría como un perro hambriento.

Noya y Suga lamían la extensión del pene de Ukai a ritmos alternados, desde la base a la punta y de vuelta. Mientras uno llegaba a la cabeza, el otro venia hasta sus testículos y chupaba mientras el otro chupaba su glande chorreante de presemen. Cruzaron sus brazos y tomaron el miembro del otro para masturbarse mutuamente mientras chupaban el caliente y húmedo sexo del entrenador. A veces se besaban el líbero con el levantador, jugando dentro del beso con la cabeza del pene de Ukai. Estos niños eran lo más erótico que había grabado su retina, mocosos tan lindos y pervertidos. Ukai se estremeció. Estaba a punto de correrse. Suga tomó su sexo en la mano y lo masturbó rápido mientras esperaba junto a Yuu, ambas bocas abiertas, expectante, por el espeso semen que iba a eyacular. Ukai quería venirse ya, quería ver sus bocas goteando su semen y sus rostros mancillados por su densa carga de corrida como si los premiara por haberlo hecho tan jodidamente bien.

Y así fue. Se vino esparciéndose en sus caras y apuntando a sus gargantas. Sus alumnos tragaron su recompensa, le lamieron su aún medio endurecido sexo y chuparon alternadamente hasta la última gota que había expulsado.

Luego se bajaron los shorts mostrándole el trasero para que jugara con ellos y los dilatara antes de penetrarlos. Usando su semen recolectado de la piel de sus alumnos, metió un dedo de una mano en Suga y el mismo dedo de la otra en Nishinoya. El peliplateado fue el primero en acostumbrarse y rogar por otro. Se notaba que Daichi se lo cogía todos los días. Por otra parte apostaría que Noya era virgen porque estaba tan estrecho y se removía tan incómodo. No le causaba nada especial ser su primera vez. Prefería los chicos experimentados, a quienes pudiera tomarlos rápido y bruto, que supieran lo que venía y suplicaran por ello. Por eso y porque parecía un erótico espejismo es que prefería a Sugawara. Lo deseaba ya. Enfundarse en su lindo y blanquito trasero.

Cuando metió tres dedos en Nishinoya ya había terminado con el levantador. Su ano estaba listo para abrirse alrededor de su sexo y apresarlo deliciosamente. Se puso detrás del lindo peliplateado quien bajó el tronco, posando su mejilla contra el suelo y ofreciéndole su culo y la mejor vista al entrenador. Se puso uno de los condones que koushi había regado en sus paquetes cuadrados por el suelo. Se untó el lubricante que el mismo chico le había prestado. Seguramente acostumbraba a tener sexo con Daichi en el baño del colegio o en la azotea o en el cuarto de equipamiento por eso estaba tan preparado. Puso la cabeza contra su anillo, la frotó para humedecer su esfínter, tan erótico. Acto seguido se empujó despacio pero firme. No fue difícil metérsela hasta el tope, el chico gimió dulcemente con placer y lo aceptó todo. Que cuerpo más maravilloso. Te complacía en todos los aspectos. Le apretaba delicioso.

Comenzó a moverse o quizá fue el levantador quien lo inició. Le penetró una y otra vez hasta que encontró su ritmo preciso. Entonces siguió dilatando a Nishinoya con sus tres dedos.

Ambos chicos se empujaban para recibir, penetrándose ellos mismos. Suga chocaba su trasero contra la pelvis de Ukai, mientras jadeaba tan aceleradamente como el movimiento de sus caderas, y Noya engullía esos dedos que estiraban su anillo virginal, gimiendo calenturiento.

Entonces la puerta se abrió repentinamente, apareciendo tras ella el gran cuerpo de Azumane. Los miró sorprendido y cerró la puerta con rapidez aún en shock. Había visto a Suga en cuatro delante de Ukai arrodillado, sin embargo, sus ojos se habían plantado en Nishinoya, con el trasero levantado mientras el entrenador le metía los dedos, el rostro afiebrado de calentura, sus ojos velados por el placer y su lindo cabello negro manchado en el flequillo por lo que parecía ser semen.

Era tan erótico como tortuoso. Le punzaba dolorosamente el corazón y también la entrepierna. Quiso salir corriendo de allí y dio un paso para retirarse, mas Yuu le llamó dejándolo inmóvil por reflejo.

\- Asahi-san…

Esto no estaba resultando como lo había planeado. Creía que Azumane se lanzaría sobre él como cualquiera, como el mismo Ukai, una vez que lo viera así.

\- no te vayas…

Susurró despacio, sintiéndose un gran idiota.

\- te estaba esperando… yo le dije a Ryu que te mandara para acá…

El grandulón lo miró sorprendido. De reojo veía a Ukai cogiéndose a Sugawara y eso comenzaba a excitarle.

Nishinoya se puso sus shorts rápidamente, como recordando lo que era el pudor y caminó hasta pararse frente a su estrella. La cabeza gacha y derrotado. Al parecer ni en esas fachas ni en esas poses ni todo afiebrado de excitación había logrado llamarle la atención.

\- te quiero… Asahi-san… tómame, por favor, aunque sea por lástima…

Le dijo con los ojos apretados y desesperado. Ya no sabía qué hacer con los sentimientos que cargaba cada día más pesados en su pecho.

No podría haber predicho lo que pasó a continuación. Azumane lo abrazó apretadamente y respondió:

\- yo también te quiero, Noya… si te tomo será por deseo y no por compasión…

Yuu se sorprendió de lo que oia y en seguida correspondió su cálido abrazo. Luego se separaron un poco para mirarse y juntar sus labios en un suave beso.

\- hazme el amor ahora, Asahi-san…

Pidió con dejo de desesperación. El rematador obedeció al instante, él también estaba excitado por lo que había visto y le urgía algo de atención. Se volvieron a besar con más pasión y lascivia. Mezclando su saliva, sus lenguas y su aire. Yuu guió a su gigante de la mano para que se sentara en el suelo y él se le sentó a horcajadas. Desabrochó su pantalón, tómo su gran pene y lo sobó de arriba abajo. Asahi gimió en su boca e hizo que le recorriera electricidad deliciosa por el cuerpo. Luego se arrodilló a su lado y se inclinó sobre su cadera para darle una larga lamida a ese apetitoso miembro. Probablemente iba a doler cuando lo penetrara. Al menos Ukai ya había hecho su parte del trabajo. Mientras jugaba entre sus labios con la cabeza húmeda sintió que el rematador le bajaba los pantalones y acariciaba delicadamente su esfínter. Se arqueó. Quería sentirlo más. Su súplica fue percibida y el primer dedo de su estrella irrumpió en su suave interior. Asahi sentía lo resbaloso que estaba su recto y no demoró en meter un segundo dedo cuando el libero lo tomaba todo en su boca y lo sorbía en un vaivén de su cabeza. Le estaba gustando sentir a su estrella invadiendo su boca y su trasero. Pronto se las ingenió para meterse el pene de Azumane hasta la garganta y lo hizo repetidas veces recibiendo unos deliciosos gemidos, caricias y alabanzas a cambio.

La habitación estaba inundada de ruidos húmedos y obscenos y de jadeos, gemidos y siseos muy sexuales. Mientras Nishinoya le hacía una maravillosa mamada a Asahi con sus dedos metidos hasta el fondo en su culo y Ukai se cogía a Sugawara en todas las posiciones que conocía. En cuatro. De frente. Arrodillados con la espalda del menor pegada al pecho del mayor. Con el levantador recostado de lado mientras Ukai se aferraba a su pierna levantada recta y movía la cadera penetrándolo. El plateado arriba montándolo deliciosamente. Recostados ambos y con el entrenador por detrás levantándole la pierna por la cara interior del muslo mientras movía su cadera rápidamente para penetrarlo duro y hacer chocar sus genitales con los de Sugawara. De pie y por detrás agarrado de sus caderas al tiempo que lo empujaba contra el vidrio de la ventana. De pie y de frente con el trasero del menor apoyado en sus caderas y su espalda contra la pared mientras lo tomaba de las nalgas y lo penetraba desde abajo. ¡Dios, este mocoso lo volvía loco! No importaba cuantas veces se corriera, siempre quedaba semiduro y después volvía a endurecerse en una erección completa, listo para seguir disfrutando del cuerpo más erótico que hubiera poseído.

En la otra mitad de la habitación estaban Asahi y Nishinoya.

\- Noya… no puedo aguantarme más…

Le jadeó el mayor, queriendo tomar su culo con urgencia.

\- Estoy listo para ti…

Respondió Yuu y le alcanzó un condón, el lubricante y se puso frente a él con el trasero en alto, la cola quebrada y mirando hacia atrás mientras se relamía los labios con lujuria. Azumane se puso tras él y sobó un par de veces la cabeza de su gran pene contra ese diminuto anillo enrojecido mientras el líbero se estremecía de anticipación.

\- Es mi primera vez, Asahi-san… se bueno…

Le pidió intimidado por el imponente cuerpo del mayor y teniendo a vista su impetuoso deseo.

\- voy a hacerte sentir muy bien, Yuu…

Susurró la estrella contra su nuca, provocando que se le erizara la piel y le recorriera un escalofrío de excitación. Si las chicas conocieran este lado de Azumane tendría mucha competencia, pensó Nishinoya. Seguido sintió que el pene de Asahi entraba. Era una sensación indescriptible, sobrecogedora. Yuu se sintió abierto, llenado y adolorido, pero sólo un poco, podía lidiar con ello. Asahi gimió ronco y profundo, perdido en el placer de ese apretado culo que lo enfundaba. Cuando llegó a tope unas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos cerrados del pequeño mientras gemía bajito de dolor.

\- lo siento, lo siento, mi amor, mi Yuu… prometo no moverme hasta que el dolor pase…

Le murmuró con ternura el amable grandulón que tanto quería.

Cumplió su palabra. Pronto el cuerpo de Noya cedió y este solito comenzó a moverse, buscando su placer, excitado y encontrándolo de a poco. Asahi le penetró despacio pero firme y sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba imposiblemente. Le gustaba… se sentía bien… quería más…

No tardó mucho en darle consentimiento a Azumane para que se moviera a su antojo. Azumane respiró aliviado y tomando aire empezó un barbárico vaivén en el que encontró un preciado punto dentro del pequeño.

\- Ugh!… a-a-AAH!... AHH! Haaa!… Asahi-san!…. Me siento!…AHHH!... Tan rico!….

La estrella apretó los dientes, excitado por sus sonidos sexuales y le penetró duro, tocándole la próstata sin piedad. Yuu gemía, gritaba, se ahogaba de placer. Estaba en el paraíso.

\- Yuu… Yuu…uuuhh Yuu… ssss… haa, haa, haa, haa, ooh sí….

Asahi estaba perdido en el placer que le daba el recto de su chico, sus paredes le rodeaban apretadas, sofocándolo, delicioso… No podía pensar en nada más que ese nudo que se iba formando en su vientre y el instinto de empujarse dentro una y otra y otra vez, hasta morir, hasta dejar de respirar, hasta que se detuviera su corazón, hasta eyacular dentro de él… necesitaba correrse ya…

Lo agarró de la cintura, lo giró y lo acercó a su cadera, alzando su pelvis del suelo y apoyándola contra su cuerpo. Así llegaba más hondo y más fácil… más rápido, más delicioso… Se empujó como un animal en celo dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo que resistía estoico y placeroso. Sugawara y Ukai no podían apartar la vista de ellos dos, eran tan eróticos, tan brutos, tan sexuales y salvajes, se veía increíblemente excitante y enloquecedor. Verlos por más tiempo así, les provocaría alcanzar el orgasmo. Uno fuerte y explosivo.

\- me vengo… Asahi… no pares, así, así, as- A..AHHHH!

Yuu eyaculó sobre su abdomen, salpicando su pecho y el vientre del mayor. Era mucho semen y una escena muy erótica que llevó al orgasmo a la estrella. Eyaculó dentro de él, en el preservativo y se siguió moviendo lento para vaciarse entero.

Seguido cayeron rendidos sobre el tatami. Abrazados y satisfechos. No sabían que habían provocado el orgasmo más arrasador en Suga, quien eyaculó sobre sus apetitosos abdominales, y Ukai, quien lo abrazaba por la espalda y se empujaba por detrás eyaculó dentro de su delicioso y caliente alumno.

Se vistieron para volver al gimnasio. Adelante fueron Ukai y Sugawara, quienes fueron descubiertos inmediatamente por Daichi. Quizá Ukai podía haber probado un bocado, una vez en la vida, pero él tenía el menú completo cada vez que quería. Esa noche le haría el amor toda la noche a su irresistible y travieso compañero.

Caminando tranquilamente hacia la puerta del gimnasio, Asahi le dijo a Nishinoya:

\- No deberías venir con ese peinado a la escuela otra vez… nunca más.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Se quejó el pequeño comenzando a disfrutar de su poder recién descubierto.

\- porque pasan cosas… raras.

Yuu se quedó pensando, decidiendo si obedecerle o no.

 _\- por favor… sólo úsalo para mí._

El corazón del libero escapó un latido al oír su suave murmullo. ¿Qué más daba? Además se veía más bajito con el pelo caído.

\- ¡Está bien, Asahi-san! ¡Nunca más!... pero a cambio repetiremos en mi casa lo que pasó hoy.

Azumane se puso rojo al recordar. Ese peinado tenía un extraño efecto en él, en todos. Era peligroso.

\- trato.

Respondió sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

 **FIN**

Uwa... no sé si sea bueno...

igual gracias por leer y si comentan me harían muy feliz ;)


End file.
